Shugo chara heart!
by Ahiru Kimitsu
Summary: Révélations sur Amu et problème pour Amu. Ikuto, Utau et surtout Sôko, leur mère, comment vont-ils réagier sur le retour de Aruto?   Quelles sont ces révélations sur Amu? Quel est ce problème? Réponses!One shot!
1. Chapter 1

Programmes des sortis scolaire

Rima, Yaya et Amu se promènent dans un des couloirs. Les garçons sont en EPS. Amu et Rima ont une dispense d'EPS(Amu et Rima « se sont foulées la cheville »), donc elles sont en étude et Yaya a une étude et elle a donc demandé si elles pouvaient faire une patrouille.

Amu: _Rima, tu sais qu'est-on va faire comme sortie scolaire? On va faire une classe de mer. Utau m'a dit que elle ferait un concert et m'a envoyée 4 tickets en 1ère rangée et 4 pass pour les loges. _

Rima: _C'est génial!_

Yaya:_Pas cool, je suis pas là!_

Une fois ces mots prononcés, Yaya pleurait.


	2. Chapter 3

Les élèves aux prénoms européens sont d'origines européenaines et Lulu est dans la même classe que les autres. Les prénoms ont été pris au hasard.

Chapitre 2:

Amu finit sa valise puis rejoint ses amis et sa classe à la vont à Sendai(voir carte du Japon).

Amu: Ouahh! La mer! On pose les valises aux bungalows et on se baigner! Les personnes fatigués vont à leur bungalow, se reposer. On n'oblige pas de se baigner. Attention aux courants! On a loué des ballons, des frites, des... planches de surf et etc...

Rima: Les personnes dans:

Le bungalow 1: Amu, Hana, Minami, Yuki et Saki.

Le 2: Tadase, Mamoru, Kenji, François et son frère, Mathéo.

Le 3: Kilari(aucun rapport avec celle du manga Kilari!), Makoto, Denise, Usagi et Lulu.

Le 4: Akane, Rima, Haruko, Minako et Nina.

Le dernier, le 5: Nagihiro, Ichiro, Mathieu, Seiya et...

Nikado: Et moi!

Ichiro, Mathieu et Seiya(en même temps): Oh non! Pas le prof!

Tadase:Désolé! Maintenant, choisissez le chef de groupe!Le prof y sera!

Groupe 1!

Groupe 1: Amu!

Groupe 1(sauf Amu): Elle est Si cool et si spicy!

Tadase: Groupe 2!

Groupe 2:Toi!

Tadase:Groupe 3!

Groupe 3: Lulu!

Tadase: Groupe 4!

Groupe 4: Rima!

Tadase:Et enfin Groupe 5!

Groupe 5: Nagihiro!

Nagihiro: Il y a des règles:

Ne pas se battre!

Ne pas se moquer des autres!

S'amuser mais sans se blesser!

De rester dans le champ de vision du prof ou de nous, les gardiens!

D'éteindre la lumière et de dormir au coup-feu qui est à 21 h00!

Et voilà! Passez tous un bon séjour!

Ils vont tous se préparer pour aller se baigner et vont à la plage.


	3. Chapter 4

Le passé d'Amu

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Amu:

Amu est allongé sur un lit à baldaquin aux draps rouges et elle se réveilla. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge, bordée de dentelles bleues et elle avait un diadème, orné d'une étoile en saphir. Ahh(avec soulagement)! Elle l'avait toujours avec elle, son fidèle Humpty Lock et un cristal bleu, qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance.

Soudain, une femme arriva. Elle avait des cheveux longs roses, des barrettes en forme de croix, grande, majestueuse et belle comme si c'était Amu en plus âgée; elle était dans une robe bleue avec de la dentelle rouge.

?: Je m'appelle Misuki.

Amu avait peur. Elle se demanda que Misuki allait faire d'elle. De peur, elle se mit à penser à ?. Un claquement de doigts, un portail apparut. Ikuto tomba du portail.

Amu: Ikuto!

Ikuto: Hummm! A...Am...Amu! Tu n'a rien?

Il se releva et devient en un instant, rouge. Misuki a légèrement ri. Soudain, elle se remit à être sérieuse.

Misuki: Votre altesse! Voici la reine de l'Atlantide, Usagi!

La reine entra et se jeta sur Amu.

Usagi: Ma fille!

Amu et Ikuto:Ma fille? Votre fille?

Usagi: Je vais tout vous raconter.

Mon mari est Aruto.

Ikuto: Aruto? Mon père?

Usagi: Toi aussi, tu peux entrer!

Soudain, une personne inattendue entra.

Ikuto et Amu: Utau!

Utau: Ikuto et moi, ont le même pendentif.

Usagi: Le jour où tu es née, la déesse Aquaria a voulu détruire la ville mais la sage Athéna nous protégea mais elle avait du mal à contrer cette attaque. Ikuto et Utau avaient 7 et 4 ans et on leur ont effacé leur mémoire. Donc Aruto nous mena au Japon pour nous mettre à l'abri. Amu, on t'a laissé au pied de la porte des Hinamori car tu as des pouvoirs formidables, tu peux faire des sphères puissances et des rayons puissants, utiliser l'Humpty Lock mais assez puissants, pour détruire le monde. Tu deviendras la futur reine et ton époux est Ikuto, ton frère ou quelqu'un autre. Tu n'es pas seulement ma fille mais aussi la réincarnation de la 1e reine de mon royaume. Maintenant préparez vous à vous présenter au peuple qui vous attend depuis 11 ans.

Ikuto, Utau et Amu allèrent se préparer. Utau prit une robe semblable à celle d'Amu; Ikuto, lui avait un uniforme de prince mais ouvrit sa veste jusqu'à qu'on lui voit le torse.

Soudain du balçon, on vit des personnes âgées, des adultes et des enfants, des gros, des minces et des normaux... On vit des personnes de tous genres.

Usagi: Voici mes héritiers!

AMU! IKUTO! UTAU!

Amu: Je me présente, je suis Amu. J'ai 11 ans. Je suis de sang royal et la future reine du royaume.

Ikuto: Yo! Je suis Ikuto, âgé de 18 ans. Je suis le prince du royaume.

Utau: Bonjour! Je suis Utau, de 15. Je suis la deuxième princesse. Je vais vous chanter Glorious Sunshine!

Le peuple: Vive Amu! Vive Ikuto! Vive Utau! Vive le reine! Vive les héritiers!


	4. Chapter 5

Tadase, la révélation, le rêve de Tadase et de Nagihiko et le meurtre d'Amu

Tadase: Où est Ikuto-niisan?La manager d'Utau m'a dit que elle ne l'avait pas vu et Utau aussi, a disparue. Je sens mes larmes jaillirent. Et en plus, Amu qui a disparue et les autres élèves et Rima, Nagihiko et... Yaya? Qui ne cessaient de la chercher.

AMU-CHAN! IKUTO-NIISAN! UTAU!

Oh? Un portail? Le même que celui d'Amu! Hum?

Il sentit son mouchoir passant sur sa peau. Soudain, un souvenir lui surgit violemment. Celui quand il avait sauvé Amu d'Ikuto, le 1er jour de leur rencontre, celui auquel il tenait,sans doute, le plus à cœur. Il le savait, qu'il devenait dépressif, quoi de plus normal, ses proches disparussent petit à petit.

?: Yaya! Rima!

Yaya et Rima: Ahhhhhhhh!

Tadase: NAGIHIKO! Où sont Yaya et Mashiro-san?

Nagihiko: Tadase, elles ont disparu!

Nagihiko(en pleurs): Ma douce! Rima-chan! RIMA!

Tadase savait que ressentait Nagihiko. Perdre son amour, est un cauchemar, mais le pire des cauchemars serait qu'il(ou elle)soit mort(e). Nagihiko et Tadase allèrent sur la plage et pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leur cœur en pensant aux disparus, Amu, Rima, Yaya, Utau et Ikuto. Soudain, les autres élèves les virent. Ils voulaient les consoler mais eux-même étaient tristes. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia et les autres shugo chara étaient tous tristes et faibles. Les shugo chara d'Amu, Rima, Utau et Ikuto étaient rentrés dans leurs œufs.

Le soleil s'était couché; M. Nikado-sensei s'occupaient des élèves et ils eurent des nouveaux chefs de groupe.

Les 2 gardiens qui restaient: Amu... Rima... Yaya... Utau... Ikuto...

Tadase: Oh! Une étoile filante!Je souhaite que les disparus reviennent.

Soudain, Tadase, Nagihiko et les chara tombèrent dans un énorme château. Tadase et Nagihiko rougirent violemment. Amu et Rima arrivaient, plus belles que jamais, en robes magnifiques. Ikuto, Yaya et Utau arrivaient, habillés dans des vêtements splendides, eux aussi.

Amu: Tadase, Nagihiko, j'ai une chose à vous dire(toute rouge):

Ikuto est mon frère et mon fiancé et Utau, ma sœur.

Ikuto: Trop tard, gamin-roi! J'ai déjà dit à Amu, que je l'aime.

Tadase et Nagihiko s'évanouirent. Crevés, par le voyage et la nouvelle qui était … du genre... Inattendue, Tadase et Nagihiko dormirent dans leur chambre respective. Amu et Rima allèrent les voir, changèrent leurs serviettes, posée légèrement sur leurs fronts, leur apportèrent leur repas au lit en 5 min. De vraies petites infirmières, il leur manquait juste un détail: l'uniforme. Les bonnes du château leur demandèrent si elles pourraient les remplacer mais elles leur répondirent non.

Tadase: Amu!(il venait de faire un cauchemar)

Hummmm!

Amu: Oui? Tadase-kun?

Tadase: Oui! Entre! Approche!

Adieu !

Amu: Tadase? Ahhhhhhh! Je sens mes paupières lourdes. Adieu minna! Adieu Ikuto, Tadase, Usagi, Utau, Aruto, Maman, Papa, Ami(maman, papa= les Hinamori), Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Lulu, les élèves d'école et le peuple de l'Atlantide!Adieu!

Et elle ferma les yeux à jamais.

Tadase: A... AM... AMU-CHAN! NON! Amu-chan!Réponds moi! Amu-chan!

Tadase trouva, dans sa main,... un couteau ensanglanté! Le couteau qui sans doute, a tué Amu-chan.

Tadase: Au Secours!


	5. Chapter 6

Explications et surprise!

Rima, Nagihiko, Utau et Usagi se mitent tous à pleurer. Ikuto sentit son cœur se brisait et Tadase aussi. Ikuto quitta la pièce, et s'éloignait de plus en plus du corps d'Amu. Soudain, un jeune homme inquiet, familier et ressemblant à Ikuto, apparut devant leurs yeux.

Ikuto: Qui êtes-vous?

?: Je suis Aruto, ton père, Ikuto.

Ikuto: Papa! Maman est tombée malade depuis qu'on a retrouvé ton violon, enfin maintenant c'est le mien.

Aruto: En effet!Comment va Soko?

Ikuto: Bien mais POURQUOI TU ES PARTI? A cause de toi, Utau, Maman et moi avons été malheureux puis manipulés par Easter et mon faux « beau père »!

Aruto: J'étais obligée car Usagi m'a menacée de vous tuer, toi, Soko, si je refusait. J'étais un homme normal, ni trop pauvre, ni trop riche. J'avais une amoureuse, Amy Hinamori dite aujourd'hui, Isuzu Shibata. Auparavant; lors du voyage de l'Atlantide à la Terre avec Amu et Usagi, ma mémoire a été effacée et celle de Amy aussi et puis j'ai rencontré Soko . Nous avons 2 enfants merveilleux. Ikuto, tu es devenu un grand, beau et jeune homme. J'ai eu une photo d'Amu et d'Utau. Utau devient une chanteuse formidable et Amu, une très bonne fille. Mais je suis devenu le fiancé d''Usagi, princesse de l'Atlantide. Mais mon ancienne amoureuse, Amy avait fait un enfant, Amu. J'ai fait perdre la mémoire à Amu et à Amy pour leur sécurité et laissées ensemble au pied du « futur » Hinamori Tsumugu avant le mariage « forcé ». Votre différence est dû à Soko et Amy, Soko avait les cheveux blonds et Amy, roses. Soko... Soko!

Ikuto: Maman... Maman!

Soko, mère d'Utau et d'Ikuto, venait d'arriver car Amu avait fait un portail à Soko avant de mourir.

Aruto et Soko: Allons sur le terrain du meurtre!

Ikuto, Aruto et Soko arrivèrent sur le lieu du crime.

Tadase: C'est pas moi!

Usagi, Soko et Aruto: Je sais! Mais c'est...

Neptuna!

Tadase, tu as été manipulé!

Ikuto et Tadase: Madame Soko, Maman, T'y connais quelque chose atlantienne?

Soudain Soko se coupa et une une goutte de sang tomba de son doigt quelle mit dans un verre puis, rajouta d'autres mystérieux ingrédients dans le verre. Elle le fit avaler à Amu et par miracle, Amu ouvra les yeux et vit tous ses amis pleurer.

Amu: Minna! Bonjour! Pourquoi vous pleurez?

Rima: Amu!

Yaya: Amu-chii

Ikuto: Mon amour!(de cette réplique, Amu rougit comme une tomate) Je... suis désolé de pas avoir te sauver. Désolé!

Tadase: Amu-chan! Désolé de t'avoir poignardée, j'ai manipulé par quelqu'un.

Nagihiko: Amu!

Usagi et Aruto:Ma chérie!

Soko: Amu!

Amu: Minna!...


	6. Chapter 7

Naissance de nouveaux Shugo Chara et réflexions

Fatiguées, Amu et Soko s'évanouirent. Soko eut elle-aussi une chambre, porté par Aruto. Ikuto porta Amu jusqu'à son lit puis la posa délicatement. Pour s'assurer qu'il y a aucun souci, il resta avec elle et lui tenait la main pour savoir si son cœur battait toujours.

Ikuto: Amu... Je t'aime. Non, trop direct!. Amu, tu me plais depuis déjà un bon moment. Non. Jamais j'ai eu une amoureuse! Jamais, j'ai eu un tel sentiment! Jamais, j'ai dû faire une déclaration!

JAMAIS! J'ai menti à Tadase pour... me sentir supérieur. Ah, que c'est compliqué, l'Amour!

Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kiseki et Tadase arrivèrent. Soudain, deux œufs apparurent et sortirent 2 shugo chara.

Celui de l'œuf violet et au motif en forme de diadème se présenta.

?: Je me présente, je suis Yuki, shugo chara d'Amu, princesse de l'Atlantide.

Elle ressemblait à Amu en princesse. Un diadème, ornée d'une pierre violette, habillée une robe violette et des chaussures violettes.

L'autre se présenta aussi.

?: Salut, moi, c'est Katty! Je suis la chatte de la bande, yo! Je connais tous tes secrets même ceux que tu as oubliès,Ta vraie mère est Amy, c'est par là qu'elle a eu l'idée de te nommer Amu!

Yo! Yo! I am Katty, Katty!

Nappin'it up Katty! Katty!...(c'est le rap de Yoru mais j'ai remplacé le nom Yoru par Katty)

Elle ressemblait, elle aussi à Amu! Avec des oreilles, une queue et des habitudes de chat! Trop mignonne! Son œuf était noir avec des chats blancs qui forment une bandeau.

Caractères complètement opposés! Mais Yuki ressemblant à celui de Kiseki, en moins effrayant et Katty à celui de Yoru, en version fille!

Amu: ...hein? Quoi? J'ai dormi longtemps? Bonjour... euh...

Yuki: Je suis Yuki, Amu-chan!

Katty: Me, j'uis Katty, Amu!

Amu: Salut Ikuto! Tadase-kun! Ran, Miki, Su et Dia!

«Ikuto ou Tadase?» Je vais... à un endroit du château!

«Que c'est compliqué, l'Amour! J'aime... Tadase-kun ou Ikuto? J'aime Ikuto. Comment de lui dire?»

Amu alla dans une salle bien isolée des autres. Loin des gens, où personne ne passe. Ikuto lui était dans la salle d'à coté mais un mur solide les séparaient mais Ikuto, chevalier servant d'Amu(image imaginaire), était parti à la porte de la salle.

Amu: J'aime Tadase-kun mais j'ai l'impression de me tromper, enfin j'ai d'étranges sentiments pour Ikuto. Quand il m'approche, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort! Ah! Maman, toi, tu n'as jamais eu de problème d'amour!

Ikuto partit réflechir dans une autre salle et Amu qui s'inquiétait pour Ikuto et Tadase, partit et soudain Amu vit Ikuto et le suivit.

Amu: «il a tout entendu!»

Ikuto: «Amu» Je l'aime comme un fou. Tu envahis mes pensées. Amu, je t'aime. Amu... Je sacrifierais ma vie pour toi. Oh... Amu... -chan!

Amu: «il m'aime, mon amour est réciproque! Youpi!»

Ikuto! Je voudrais de te dire en PRIVE! S'il te plaît!

Ikuto: Ah... Ok!

Amu: Je vais te dire quelque chose de très IMPORTANT!


	7. Chapter 8

Déclarations, l'attaque d'Amu et de Neptuna, Conséquences et Annonce

Amu: Ikuto, je vais te dire quelque de très IMPORTANT!

Ikuto: Je t'écoute!

Amu: Comme tu le sais, on se connaît depuis 3 ans(2 ans à Easter puis 1 an à la recherche de son

père). Je... T... Aime! Je t'aime, IKUTO!(rouges tous les 2)

Amu: Ikuto, je vais me préparer pour our le repas!

Ikuto: Amu...

Ok! mais si tu n'es pas là à 19h00 pour le diner, je viens, ok?

Amu: Ok!

Amu alla dans sa chambre, se jeta son lit, se lança un coussin dans la figure et pour finir, appela

Rima et Utau pour choisir de sa robe. Il état 19h00. Ikuto allait surement arriver La robe était rouge avec un ruban noir à la taille, amble, courte(jusqu'au dessous des genoux) et avec un pendentif noir mystérieux. Dans une poche cachée de sa robe, son pendentif porte-bonheur et UNIQUE souvenir de sa mère, brillait comme du cristal, pur, brillant et mystérieux. Le pendentif noir fit une lumière noire puis...

Ahhhhhhhh!

Soudain, il eut un cri puissant qui se fit entendre dans tout le château. Tadase et las autres arrivèrent po

Amu: Ahhh... Inutile...

Ikuto: Amu... AMU!

Amu: Inutile. Inutile...

Dark Ran! Dark Miki! Dark Su! Dark Dia! Dark Yuki! Et Dark Katty sont en moi!

Ouverture de coeur!

Chara nari! Amulet X!

Ikuto: AMU! AMU! C'est moi, Ikuto!

Amu: Inutile...

Soudain une femme et l'oeuf X d'Amu apparurent.

La femme était grande, habillée d'une robe d'une couleur comme la mer. Son visage dégageait un air malin et maléfique. Ses yeux étaient bleus et profonds. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à des vagues.

?: Je suis Neptuna. J'ai ensorcelée Amu pour que ses oeufs deviennent un oeuf X. Laissez moi prendre le pendentif de la reine et je déferais le sort d'Amu.

L'oeuf X d'Amu commença à parler

Oeuf X d'Amu: I... Inutile... Je pourrais jamais me marier avec...

Tadase: Amu-chan...

Rima et Nagihiko: Amu...

Yaya: Amu-chii...

Utau: Amu...

Ikuto: Amu... AMU! Ouverture de coeur! Black lynx!

Il esquiva toutes les attaques que Amu lançait.

Ikuto: Amu... Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa.

Et son oeuf X se sépara en 5 puis sortirent Ran, Miki, Su, Dia et Katty normales. Yuki disparaît petit à petit.

Kiseki: Yuki!

Yuki: Adieu my... love... Adi...

Yuki disparut.

«flash-back»

Yuki: Vous êtes le roi de shugo chara des Gardiens de l'école Seiyo? Vous êtes trop beau. Mon prince

Kiseki: Je suis pas un simple « prince », je suis le roi des rois! Je gouvernerais la planète entière! Haha...

Après 15 minutes...

Kiseki: Yuki, tu es une princess? Ma princess!(note de l'auteur: je préfère la prononciation anglaise)

Yuki: Je suis pas une princess mais une reine, la reine des reines! Hihi...

Après 15 minutes...

Ensemble: Conquérons la planète!

« flash-back terminé »

Kiseki alla vers Tadase puis se mit dans sa poche et pleura. Ikuto et Amu annocèrent que quand ,0Amu aura fini le lycée avec son BAC(enfin, si elle l'a) et que s'ils sont encore ensemble, ils se marieront. Tadase, choqué qu'elle l'est choisi à sa place, partit rapidement hors de la pièce.


	8. Chapter 9

Départ 

Amu embrassa Ikuto qui rougit vivement. Il se mit devant la porte, juste le temps que Amu s'habille normalement. Ikuto pensait au rêve qu'il avait fait.

Lui, mort et Amu en yankee!

Ils devaient bien un jour, retourner sur Terre, et ce jour était aujourd'hui.

Aruto: Amu... Ma fille. Je n'ai pas pu te connaître. Avec tous ses évènements! Au revoir! Au revoir à tous et toutes!

Amu: Pas grave! Vu que j'ai été la victime d'un meurtre puis d'un hypnose de Neptuna! A bientôt à tous!

Ikuto: Au revoir, père! Venez vous deux(Utau et Soko)!

Usagi: Au revoir! Tiens un pendentif!

Amu: Merci! Au revoir! Oh...

Soko: Au revoir Aruto-san! Viens des fois, Ok? Au revoir mes enfants et Majesté!

Aruto: Ok!

Rima, Yaya et Nagihiko: Au revoir Sire, Majesté!

Utau: Au revoir père, au revoir Majesté!

Tadase: Au revoir Aruto-san! Au revoir Majesté!

Amu et les autres partirent dans le portail. Amu et Ikuto, main dans la main, partirent.


	9. Chapter 2

Les élèves aux prénoms européens sont d'origines européenaines et Lulu est dans la même classe que les autres. Les prénoms ont été pris au hasard.

Chapitre 2:

Amu finit sa valise puis rejoint ses amis et sa classe à la vont à Sendai(voir carte du Japon).

Amu: Ouahh! La mer! On pose les valises aux bungalows et on se baigner! Les personnes fatigués vont à leur bungalow, se reposer. On n'oblige pas de se baigner. Attention aux courants! On a loué des ballons, des frites, des... planches de surf et etc...

Rima: Les personnes dans:

Le bungalow 1: Amu, Hana, Minami, Yuki et Saki.

Le 2: Tadase, Mamoru, Kenji, François et son frère, Mathéo.

Le 3: Kilari(aucun rapport avec celle du manga Kilari!), Makoto, Denise, Usagi et Lulu.

Le 4: Akane, Rima, Haruko, Minako et Nina.

Le dernier, le 5: Nagihiro, Ichiro, Mathieu, Seiya et...

Nikado: Et moi!

Ichiro, Mathieu et Seiya(en même temps): Oh non! Pas le prof!

Tadase:Désolé! Maintenant, choisissez le chef de groupe!Le prof y sera!

Groupe 1!

Groupe 1: Amu!

Groupe 1(sauf Amu): Elle est Si cool et si spicy!

Tadase: Groupe 2!

Groupe 2:Toi!

Tadase:Groupe 3!

Groupe 3: Lulu!

Tadase: Groupe 4!

Groupe 4: Rima!

Tadase:Et enfin Groupe 5!

Groupe 5: Nagihiro!

Nagihiro: Il y a des règles:

Ne pas se battre!

Ne pas se moquer des autres!

S'amuser mais sans se blesser!

De rester dans le champ de vision du prof ou de nous, les gardiens!

D'éteindre la lumière et de dormir au coup-feu qui est à 21 h00!

Et voilà! Passez tous un bon séjour!

Ils vont tous se préparer pour aller se baigner et vont à la plage.


	10. Chapter 10

Mort d'Amu, Surprise et Amour brisé

Amu!

Amu: Où suis-je? Cet endroit est bizarre, car ça fait 60 minutes que je marche, et j'ai pas trouvé la sortie. Ikuto... Je voudrais être plus grande pour être une fille de son âge, me marier avec lui...

Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elle voyait le corps de son ami. Il était mort. Elle commença à pleurer, pleurer de toutes ses forces. Soudain elle vit qu'elle avait un couteau ensanglanté entre les mains et ses amis arrivèrent et commencèrent la haïr!

Elle partit en courant pour se cacher. Puis elle rencontra une fille, Hainé Otomiya. Elle était une yankee et elles se racontèrent leurs histoires respectives. Elle la suivit puis elle en avait marre de tout, ses amis la haïrent et son amour est mort! Sa chef de bande était Chiko Misaki, surnommée Dark Moon. Elle commença à se teindre ses cheveux en noir, se maquiller comme une gothique et à s'habiller en se bandant sa poitrine, en surpassant ce bandage par un manteau noir et en se mettant en jupe longe. Elle tenait toujours son sabre et sa fidèle barrette en croix avec elle. Ses yeux ne avaient plus cette lueur habituelle chez elle, de joie de vivre mais à la place, une lueur de tristesse. On la reconnaissait plus.

Du côté des gardiens et des Tsukoyomi:

Les Tsukiyomi et les gardiens avaient devant eux ,une bulle qui montrait où et ce qui se passait pour Amu.

Son corps brillait en rose et elle devenait de plus en plus froide et transparente!

?: C'est terrible! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour la sauver, si ça continue, elle va se tuer. Mais comment? Amu! Tiens bon! J'arrive! Amu!

Tadase: Amu-chan! Ikuto-niisan!

Nagihiko: Amu! Ikuto-san!

Rima: Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!

Kukai: Amu! Ikuto!

Kairi: Amu! Ikuto!

Yaya: Amu-chii! Ikuto-kun!

Soko: Amu! Ikuto...-naisho-, ok?

Ikuto: OK

Amu a battu plus de 90 adversaires. Elle avait un casier judiciaire. Elle était connue sous le nom: Black princess. Elle voudrait que Ikuto l'embrasse encore comme auparavant. Un appartement(à cause qu'elle soit une yankee, elle vivait dans la rue) avec Ikuto dedans et une famille qu'elle aurait fondée, elle les rêvait.

Soudain Ikuto prit son pendentif en forme de demi cœur dans sa poche puis l'autre morceau qu'il avait destiné à Amu. L'autre demi cœur le plaça autour du cou d'Amu. Puis il ferma les yeux et essaya de rêver la même chose que Amu.

Il se retrouva dans le rêve(ou plutôt le cauchemar) d'Amu. Amu marchait tranquillement ensuite tourna à droite puis à gauche. Il se cachait derrière un mur, pas très loin. Elle maniait le sabre comme une professionnelle. Tous ses ennemis étaient vaincus. Elle crut que la personne derrière le mur(En réalité, Ikuto) était un ennemi. Elle le blessa au bras.

Ikuto: Aie! Amu, c'est moi, Ikuto! Amu...

Il commença à sourire Amu qui sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Revoir son amour perdu, son visage, ses yeux et son sourire, était émouvant pour elle.

Amu: Impossible! Les morts ne peuvent pas ressusciter! Et pourtant... Ikuto!

Amu se jeta dans les bras d'Ikuto et l'embrassa.

Amu: Mon amour que je retrouve!

Ikuto! Attention! Boule de Feu!

Soudain une épée transpercerait le ventre d'Amu. Elle commença à vomir du sang puis elle s'effondra dans une tache de sang qui se forma. La boule de feu toucha Dark Moon.

Ikuto: Amu! AMU! Ne meurs pas! J'ai tant besoin de toi.

Amu: Continue à vivre et à pratiquer... ton violon... Cette fois... je ne pourrais pas d'accompagner... Au chant... I.K.U.T.O... J.E. T'.A.I.M.E...

Puis elle ferma les yeux ,bordés de larmes. Sa dernière larme tomba au sol. Des larmes tombèrent sur le sol.

Ikuto: Amu...

Amu ne brilla plus et elle ne rayonnera plus jamais.

Sur sa tombe, il y avait marqué:

HINAMORI AMU

1999-2010

Fille de Hinamori Midori et Hinamori

Tsugumu

Soeur de Hinamori Ami

Ikuto gardait précieusement dans une boîte en forme de coeur, une barrette en forme de croix, son pendentif et celui d'Amu, un cadenas dont il y avait un trèfle en cristal et... une photo d'Amu.

Ikuto commençait les cours de la nouvelle année de terminale. Il trouvait les cours ennuyants et les séchait. Cela faisait presque 2 ans que Amu était morte. Ikuto s'était habillé d'un haut bleu foncé et d'un jean. Il ne cessait toujours pas de penser à elle. Il était 2h00 de l'après-midi.

Soudain, une jeune fille apparut.

Ses cheveux roses étaient attachés en partie, en queue de cheval par une barrette et l'autre partie, libres. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Ils avaient un peu de mascara. Ses lèvres étaient rouges. Sa taille ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais il semblait impossible que ça soit elle, âgée de 17 ans. Ses boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet dont il y avait un cœur, un pique, un trèfle et un carreau, bougeaient à chaque mouvement. Elle portait une veste et une ceinture noire, une chemise blanche, une jupe rouge à carreaux, une cravate rouge, des chaussures noires et une sacoche.

Soudain, Ikuto se figea. Cette fille lui sauta dessus.

?: Ikuto! Tu m'as manqué! Je suis une... demi-déesse, la fille de la déesse de la mer, maudite par un dieu car j'ai suppliée de me laisser tranquille au sujet de ma malédiction, celle de pas pouvoir vivre l'amour sans que je suis ou tu sois mort. Je suis aussi appelée, Amu Hinamori. Tu dois me trouver folle mais c'est vrai. Mais malgré cela, je t'aime, Ikuto! Même après ma mort, je continuerai à t'aimer.

Ikuto: Amu... Viens! On pourra mieux parler là-bas.

Amu: Ok!

Amu et Ikuto partirent du lycée et se cachèrent dans un parc.

Ikuto: Je... croyais que... enfin! Je t'ai vue mourir, sur mes genoux. Comment est tu revenue? Pourquoi? Et qui es-tu?

Amu: Je suis une fille prénommée Amu Hinamori, mais mon vrai nom est Aino. Je suis revenue parce que je t'aime. Grâce au vœu d'entrée à l'Olympe, j'ai demandé de je revivre. Moi, je dois fermer mon cœur et t'oublier car tel est ma malédiction, de pas pouvoir être amoureuse . Tant que tu es heureux, je suis heureuse. Mais j'aimerais tant rester avec toi... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi je ne peux pas être amoureuse de toi?

Elle pleurait. Ikuto essayait de la consoler mais impossible.

Ikuto: Amu... Je suis avec toi. Maintenant, ne pense plus à ses horreurs. Amu! Reprends-toi!

Allez! Je te ramène chez moi. Tu pourras te reposer dans la chambre d'Utau. Utau est à Hawaii, pour un concert et ma mère est à son boulot. Amu, viens.

Ils allèrent tous les deux chez les Tsukiyomi:

Ikuto: Va te reposer. Ça te feras le plus grand bien. Moi aussi, je vais me reposer. A tout à l'heure!

Amu: Ok. Je peux... dormir avec toi?

Ikuto: OK... T'inquiète! Je comprends, tu veux pas être seule et vivre les maximum de moments avec moi. C'est ça?

Amu: Oui.

Elle empreint un pyjama à Utau puis rejoint Ikuto sur son lit. Ils endormirent enlacés l'un dans l'autre. Soko arriva à 18h00 et trouva Ikuto et elle était surprise que Amu soit là,qui était avec lui. Elle commença à avoir une larme car Amu était normalement sensée être morte. Utau venait d'arriver de son concert à Hawaii.

Utau: JE SUIS ENTREE!

Soko: chut!

Utau: Pourquoi?

Soko: Parce qu'ils dorment.

Utau: Qui ''ils''?

Soko: Ton frère et une personne que tu connais. Une fille.

Utau: Qui? Nadeshiko? Rima? Yaya?

Soko: Non. A la place de me poser beaucoup de questions, va voir.

Elle vit ce qui était impossible de se passer.

Utau: Il... Il a... Il a Amu! Elle a ressuscitée?

Soko: Je sais pas mais elle est vivante et nous sommes pas folles. On lui posera la question quand elle se réveillera.

Ikuto arriva. Il s'est réveillé.

Ikuto: J'ai entendu votre question. Je vais tout vous avouer.

(après les incroyables révélations)

Voilà! Vous savez tout. C'est assez tragique! Perdre la vie jeune et ne jamais connaître ses enfants, elle se sacrifie pour moi car elle veut que je sois heureux. Je voudrais la sauver. Mais comment?

Soko: Je sais pas comment.

Utau: Tu sauras comment faire car tu la sauveras. Comme dans les contes, tu es le prince charmant d'Amu.

Ikuto alla dans sa chambre sombre et vit Amu dormir, elle était très mignonne. Soudain, elle se réveilla.

Amu: I.. Iku.. Ikuto! J'ai peur!

Ikuto: Tu as un cauchemar? N'ai pas peur! Je suis là! Je te protégerais!

Amu: Oui.(elle essuya ses larmes) Je vais à la mer. A demain!

Et dans un tourbillon d'eau de mer, elle partit. Elle habitait sous l'océan Pacifique (Ikuto, Utau et Soko vivaient à Sendai qui est très de pour être auprès d'Aruto qui venait de temps en temps).

Amu: Ikuto, regarde, j'ai une queue de sirène!

Ikuto: Hihi!(_**note de l'auteur, moi, Musawinxwitch**_: C'est pas son vrai rire, c'est un symbole du rire que j'utilise en tout cas)

Amu: Hihi!(_**note de l'auteur, moi, Musawinxwitch**_: Idem que dessus!)

Tadase: A.. AM.. AMU-CHAN! Tu es vivante! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu? Hein?

Rima: Amu-chan?(pleine de larmes)

Yaya: Amu-chii!

Nagihiko: Amu-chan?

Tous: Pourquoi tu as une queue de sirène?

Amu: Je sais pas... Peut-être à cause que je sois la fille de la déesse de la mer. Ikuto, raconte-leur tous car ils ont l'air de ne rien comprendre. Je vais nager dans les environs.

Ikuto: Ok! Alors! Par où commencer... Amu est...(ils découvrent tous la vérité)

Tadase: Ok... La pauvre... Elle ne mérite pas ça.

Rima et les autres: C'est horrible. Quelle injustice!

Du coté d'Amu:

Amu: Je veux vivre avec lui pour l'éternité. Je l'aime mais les dieux ne le comprennent pas. JE VOUDRAIS TANT QUE CETTE MAUDITE MALEDITION N'EXISTE PAS! CE N'EST PAS JUSTE! -censuré-!(_**Note de l'auteur:**_ pour éviter les gros mots, je censure!) JE RESPIRE SOUS L'EAU!

?: Tu es...?

Amu: Je suis Amu Hinamori, et toi?

?: Je suis la sœur d'une sirène disparue et la 2e princesse du royaume Pacifique Nord, Lucia à la perle rose! Tu n'as pas de pendentif? (_**Note de l'auteur:**_ Je connais le manga Mermaid Melody ou La mélodie des sirène, comme c'est une fanfic, je fais un peu ce que je veux et en essayant de respecter le thème du manga

Amu: Ah! Ça? (un cristal dans un coquillage de cristal)

Lucia: Oui! Euh? Tu es ma... Ce n'est pas possible! Tu es ma sœur! Seule une sirène peut avoir un pendentif de cristal et c'est toi, la future Aqua Regina, déesse de la mer!

Amu: Quoi? Alors je suis la réincarnation de Aqua Regina!

Lucia: Oui.

Amu: Je serais obligée de rester dans l'océan?

Lucia: Oui.

Amu: Je refuse de rester le reste de ma vie, ici car mes amis et mon amoureux sont à la surface!

Amu partit rapidement et rejoint Ikuto et les gardiens.

Amu: Ouf... Ça se complique, je dois rester sous l'océan pendant le reste de ma vie car je suis la réincarnation de la déesse de la mer, Aqua Regina et la 1e princesse du royaume du Pacifique Nord! J'en ai marre! Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi? Je en vais! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vais seulement m'isoler un petit moment!

Amu partit en courant et Ikuto vit qu'elle pleurait en courant.

Ikuto: Amu! Attends-moi! Amu? T'es où? Toi, la fille! Qui es-tu?

Lucia: Je suis Lucia Nanami. Et toi, tu es?

Ikuto: Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Tu connaîtrais Amu Hinamori? Elle est partie vers où?

Lucia: Euh... Oui, je suis une copine d'Amu. Elle est partie vers la falaise.

Amu: Je me jette... Adieu... Adieu ce monde si cruel et doux à la fois! Adieu mes amis! Adieu Ikuto! Je t'ai toujours aimé mais j'en ai marre de tout ça! Cette malédiction, mon isolement dans la mer, ma vie limitée, ma future séparation avec toi! Mes amis, mon amour, je vous quitte.

Ikuto: Arrête Amu! C'est grâce à la promesse qu'on s'est faite il y a 2 ans que j'ai pu continuer à vivre sans faiblir et sans de désir de suicide! Et toi, tu veux repartir? Non, ne me laisse pas seul! Je ne pourra pas le supporter! Je te reconnais plus! Tu n'es plus aussi joyeuse et tu n'as plus la lueur de joie de vivre de tes yeux. Je... en vais comme ça tu pourras vivre une vie plus agréable et plus aisé que si elle est avec moi. Adieu.

Amu: Idiot... IDIOT!(elle le gifla) Si je meurs, tu n'auras plus de démons qui te blesseront! Je veux plus que tu souffres.

Ikuto: Amu... Si tu meures, je en voudrais toute ma vie!

Amu sauta et nagea si loin qu'on ne la vit plus de la falaise. Ikuto tenta de la suivre mais la belle nageait trop vite. Très vite, il était fatigué.

Amu: IDIOT! BAKA! IDIOT D'IKUTO!

Ikuto: Amu... Gloups... A l'aide! Je suis crevé! Au secours!

* * *

fin du chapitre


	11. Chapter 11

_**Les mots en italique et en gras= chants **_ _Les mots en italique = pensées _ Tout se passe avant la rencontre avec Kaito et des autres sirènes, Lina, Hanon, Karen, Coco, Noelle, Sara et Seira. Elle ne connait Kaito donc elle est une peu froide et méchante.

Nom et prénom: Nanami Lucia Yeux et cheveux en sirène: Bleus et blonds clairs

Sirène: Princesse à la perle rose et du Pacifique Nord Yeux et cheveux en humain: Marrons et blonds

Animal de compagnie: Hippo, pingouin Tenue de sirène: Rose

Photo: Age: 6 ans Chansons: Splash Dream, Legend of mermaid

Perte de mémoire et invitation chez les Tsukiyomi

Amu sauta et nagea si loin qu'on ne la vit plus de la falaise. Ikuto tenta de la suivre mais la belle nageait trop vite. Très vite, il était fatigué.

Amu: IDIOT! BAKA! IDIOT D'IKUTO!

Ikuto: Amu... Gloups... A l'aide! Je suis crevé! Au secours!

?: Je vais te sauver mais en échange -himitsu- (himitsu=secret)

Ikuto: Je refuse.

?: Comme tu voudras! Je te tuerai et Amu, tu serais au Enfer!

Ikuto: Aie... Mon... épaule... Je... n'ai... plus... de force...

Ikuto ferma les yeux. Soudain, Ikuto se retrouva sur une plage de sable blanc. Sur un rocher, une fille chanta et avait des lamres qui coulaient de ses yeux et lissaient.

?: _**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta Yoake mae kikoeta MERODIISore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wo meguru bouken yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Kiseki wo meguru bouken yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru**_

(traduction en fr: _**Le**__** vent de l'arc en ciel souffle non loin de la côte. Juste avant l'aube, j'entends une mélodie C'est une chanson très triste. Le oiseaux qui volent vers l'est, s'échappent vers un île au trésor en utilisant ce raccourci. Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers. Après une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour. Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, Je ne pourrai l'oublier Les nuages flottent doucement et ils s'évanouissent au loin comme s'ils avaient pour but le pied de l'arc en ciel Et alors les étoiles, comme des perles, Peuvent commencer à libérer une lumière puissante et merveilleuse. On entend un murmure qui vient du sud Oui le moment est enfin arrivé ou je vais devenir une adulte. Pendant qu'on ressent les doux vœux de notre mère dans son cœur Elle souhaite que tout le monde vont s'aventurer dans une merveilleuse et miraculeuse aventure En surmontant les larmes et les prières, je ne sais plus maintenant Mais il sont rappelé toujours la fantaisie de la nuit ou les étoiles tombent Pour le future étincellent Là où se trouve le paradis des sept mers. Après une nuit de tempête, je renais pour te chanter mon amour. Et même s'il arrive un jour ou tout le monde Partira d'ici, aussi longtemps que nous chanterons cette chansons des sept royaumes, Je ne pourrai l'oublier Pendant qu'on ressent les doux vœux de notre mère dans son cœur Elle souhaite que tout le monde vont s aventurer dans une merveilleuse et miraculeuse aventure En surmontant les larmes et les prières, je ne sais plus maintenant Mais il sont rappelé toujours la fantaisie de la nuit ou les étoiles tombent Pour le futur étincelant**_**)**

Ikuto: Ahh... Qui chante? Oh! Amu!

Amu: Je t'ai sauvé car j'ai entendu ta réponse quand Lucia t'a demandé de me blesser pour que je pars pour toujours sous la mer. Je suis désolé mais je vais te faire oublier notre relation.

Ikuto: Quoi? Je refuse de...

Amu: Tiens un cadeau d'adieu! Ne la perds jamais!

Ikuto commença marcher dans l'eau pour la retrouver. Amu savait qu'elle devait faire. Elle lui fit un baiser sur sa bouche. Elle avait une poudre qu'elle lui lança dessus. Elle partit rapidement et loin d'Ikuto en pleurant. Ikuto venait, lui, de s'effondrer sur le sable. Elle s'était cachée derrière une maison.

Ikuto: Je vais quoi, ici?

Amu: _Ikuto..._

Amu sortit de sa cachette

Ikuto: Qui es-tu?

Amu: …

Ikuto: Je suis Ikuto Tsukiyomi et toi?

Elle partit. Elle savait pourquoi il se comporte ainsi.

Amu: _Grâce à la poudre que je lui ai lancée, il a oublié notre relation, il m'a oublié. Ikuto! Moi, je t'aime mais pour ton bonheur, je te ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu seras plus heureux avec quelqu'un de normal. Je ne pourrais pas connaitre le bonheur. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ai pas de chance?

Du coté d'Ikuto:

Ikuto était sur son lit. Il songeait à revoir la fille qu'il avait vu, tout à l'heure et se demandait à qui était cette perle. Soko lui apportait au thé pour les deux ''amoureux''(amu et Ikuto) et Utau cherchait l'œuf d'Iru.

Ikuto:_ Qui est cette fille? Je voudrais la revoir, elle me dit quelque chose mais je sais pas quoi. Cette fille, elle sanglotait tout à l'heure. Je l'ai blessée? Ou avait-t-elle mal quelque part? Où? Je ne vois pas où, il y avait aucune trace de sang, de blessures. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais une perle dans la main. A qui est cette perle? Elle est jolie, cette perle de cristal. Je veux savoir!_

Soko: Où est Amu?

Ikuto: Amu?

Soko: Oui, Amu! Elle est où? Amu!

Utau: « I L.O.V.E. Y.O.U. » Oh, c'est un mot de toi lorsque tu étais avec Amu!

Ikuto: C'est qui, Amu?

Soko: Ikuto? Tu sais pas qui est Amu?

Ikuto: Oui! Dis moi qui c'est, mère?

Soko: C'est celle que tu aimes!

Ikuto: Ah bon? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu une relation amoureuse avec cette personne.

Soko conclut qu'il avait perdu la mémoire au sujet d'Amu, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu l'oublier. Mystérieux. Elle prit un reste de poudre qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Elle regarda et sut que c'était de PPM. (_**Note de l'auteur: **_Je raccourcis: poudre qui faisait perdre la mémoire= PPM)

Amu vit Soko, un matin, sortant de sa maison et laissant ses ''3 monstres''(elle avait invité -inconnu- à dormir à la maison). Il était la veille des vacances. Elle s'était habillée d'une robe rose et d'escarpins roses et Soko, d'un uniforme de travail.

Amu: Bonjour madame!

Soko: Bonjour Amu! Tu sais, quoi? Ikuto t'a oublié. Moi, je sais. Quelqu'un lui a lancé une poudre qu'il t'oublie.

Amu: Ce ''quelqu'un'' était moi.

Soko: Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu n'étais pas heureuse?

Amu: Pour que Ikuto vives une vie plus aisée et plus heureuse. Moi, je l'aime mais... on me met trop de poids sur moi. Une malédiction, un isolement dans la mer ,une mort jeune(à 30 ans), un empêchement de voir mes propres enfants et une séparation... d' Ikuto... (Elle fonda en larmes) Si... Si tu pouvais savoir, comme je t'aime, Ikuto! Je ne t'aurais jamais quitté mais on m'a dit que on te tuerai si je refuse de te quitter! Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait, me détesterais-tu? Ikuto!

Soko:_ Amu... Toujours à penser aux autres! Elle ne mérite pas ça! Elle l'a quitté car Ikuto avait un danger de mort. Je comprends mieux pourquoi._

(Elle ouvrit son portable)Allo!... Je viens pas au boulot car Je suis malade... Atchoum! OK! Je me guéris... OK! Je prendrais des médicaments... Au revoir... Atchoum! (Elle ferma son téléphone mobile)

Amu, viens! Je vais t'héberger. Il me reste une pièce dont on se sert pas. Ça sera ta chambre. Tu as des idées de meubles?

Amu: Non... Non. Je veux pas vous gêner! Je me débrouillerais toute seule!

Soko: Mais je veux t'aider, Amu! Sèche ses vilaines larmes.

Amu: Oui...

Amu et Soko entrèrent dans la maison. Ikuto était réveillé. Les autres dormaient encore.

Ikuto: Qui es-tu? Amu?

Amu: Oui.

Ikuto: Mère, c'est bien Amu?

Soko: Oui.

Ikuto: Ravi de te rencontrer, Amu.

Utau: Amu!

Amu: Utau!

Ikuto: Utau? Tu la connais?

Amu: Oui. Je l'ai rencontrée au centre commercial. N'est pas Utau?(clin d'œil)

Utau: ( ''-_-) Oui...

Ikuto: Vous êtes copines, alors?

Utau & Amu: _copines? _Oui. ''-_-

Ikuto: Yo!

Yoru, Iru & Eru: Amu! Où sont les autres?

Ikuto: Vous la connaissiez aussi?

Iru, Eru & Yoru: Oui, on est avec elle.(clin d'œil) Elles sont où, les autres idiotes?

Amu: Euh... ''-_- Elles sont là. Les œufs... Elles... sont rentrées... dans leurs œufs... Dia n'est pas dans son oeuf.

Yoru: Et Miki aussi?

Amu: Oui...

Yoru: Miki... Miki!

Ikuto: Miki es ton shugo chara?

Amu: Ils avaient aussi Ran et Su. Dia, sors de là! Elle, c'est Dia.

Dia: Bonjour! Je -himitsu-

Star light! Moon light! Sun light! Make up!

Ran, Miki & Su: Coucou! Amu, on est de retour!

Dia: J'ai juste dit une formule pour sortir les filles des œufs.

Miki: Ça existe?

Dia: Oui... Regarde!

Lien! Contact! Ami! Amitié! Fiancé! Amour!

Ikuto: Ah ma tête! Amu? Amu!

Amu: Ikuto! Hein? Tadase? Non! Je veux pas! Ah!(elle trébucha) Non! Je refuse!

Ikuto: Tadase! Laisse-la! Tiens! (une gifle dans la joue de Tadase)Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter!

Amu: (°O_O°)…

Ikuto: Amu? Ça va? Tu es blessée? Si oui, où? Tu as peur? Je suis là. Je te protègerais.

Amu: I... IKU... IKUTO!(elle qui est pourtant si forte, fonda en larmes)

Ikuto: Amu...

Tadase: Amu-chan! Ikuto-niisan! Ikuto-niisan, je me vengerais, je te prendrais Amu!

Soko et Utau sourirent, ignorant Tadase. La scène était si touchante. Deux êtres amoureux, liés à tout jamais, toutefois heureux de s'être retrouvés se disent qu'ils s'aiment. Après l'arrestation de Tadase pour agression .bip., le couple discutèrent qu'un sujet bien précis, le -himitsu-(himitsu n'est pas le sujet)

Amu & Ikuto: Soko, Utau, appelez les autres, Rima et les ex-gardiens!

Quand tous furent arrivés,

Amu et Ikuto: On vous a tous réunis pour annoncer notre mariage!

Amu: Comme j'ai plus de 16 ans, je peux me marier.

Ikuto: Et moi, j'ai trouvé un job, joueur de violon dans un bar pour gagner assez de yens(c'est des yens au Japon) pour notre couple. Bon, c'est un peu gênant mais bon.(cœur d'Ikuto & Amu: Doki! Doki doki!...) Hinamori Amu, veux-tu m'épouser? _Je connais sa réponse. Oui..._

Amu: … Oui O

Rima & les autres: Hi hi...

Soko: Désolé de gâcher l'ambiance! Amu, viens! On a loupé complètement quelque chose. Acheter les meubles pour l'aménagement!

Amu: Ah oui! Zut!

Ikuto: Je vous rejoindrai!

Amu: OK! Ikuto, à tout à l'heure!


	12. Chapter 12

Shopping et Mystères

Ils embrassèrent un petit moment. Amu et Soko prirent la voiture. Ikuto allait venir par un chara change ou chara nari(vu qu'il n'a pas encore le permis, de voiture et perdu Yoru)(_**note de l'auteur.**_ C'est bête, non, XD?).

Soko: Amu, t'as une idée?

Amu: Non...

Soko: Regarde cette armoire! Je crois que ça t'irait bien!(une armoire rose avec 4 signes que Amu reconnaissait bien, un trèfle, un cœur, un carreau et un pique; et une glace pour s'admirer) Et ce lit? (lit (à 2 personnes) simple avec des tiroirs en dessous)

Amu: Super!

Soko: Hum... Le bureau... Celui-là?(un bureau avec tiroirs et poignées en forme de cœur, pique, trèfle et carreau; et 5 décorations: un cœur, un pique, un trèfle, un carreau et un chat)

Amu: Oui! Génial!

Un homme soul arrivait pour faire la cour à Amu alors que Ikuto venait de débarquer juste à temps. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Amu rougit quand Ikuto tapa le buveur d'alcool. Il était venu de la sauver(encore une fois).

Ikuto: Yo! Un coup de main? Amu, tu as trouvé?

Amu: Oui! Une armoire, un lit et un bureau!

Ikuto: Bravo! Maintenant il ne reste plus que des vêtements, des livres et une bibliothèque et quelques accessoires. Mère, tu vas aussi les offrir ça?

Soko: Bien sur! Pourquoi tu me poses une question pareille?

Ikuto: Non! Rien...

Amu: Hein? De quoi vous parlez?

Ikuto: De rien...

Amu: _Ikuto... _Regardez, elles sont pas mal, ces étagères?(roses, en formes géométriques. Très moderne) Moi, elles me plaisent bien.

Soko: D'accord! On les prend! Passons aux vêtements! Ikuto, t'es l'homme. Donc tu portes tout. Mais on va t'aider quand même.

Ils allèrent tous aux boutiques d'habits.

Amu: Je prends... ça, ça et ça! Je vais les essayer!

Ikuto: OK!

Soko: OK! Je reste chercher d'autres tenues!

?: Coucou!

Amu: Ah!

Amu se changea et sortit.

Amu: Comment je suis? Amu: Et là?

Ikuto: … Aie(elle l'a frappée sur la tête.) Ikuto: Pourquoi toujours avec un ballon?

Très bien. ^.^ Amu: Je sais pas, tiens. Oups...(le ballon est tombé dans

… la figure d'Ikuto)

Soko: Super! -.-'' Ça va, Ikuto? Ikuto: Tu m'en veux ou quoi?

T'as une bosse. Amu: Non mais une vengeance de tes morsures aux oreilles. ;p

Suivante tenue. Ikuto: OK...

Amu: OK! Amu: Je continue!

Ikuto: Encore 1 heure! SMS: SUPERBRE!D'Ikuto

Soko acheta une bonne trentaine de tenues.

Pause Déjeuner!

Amu et Ikuto: On mange quoi?

Amu: Je sais pas. Des nouilles?

Ikuto: Des ramens?

Amu: Hmm... Hihihihi... Hahahaha...

Ikuto et Soko: Amu-chan?

Amu: Utau et toi, vous n'êtes pas frère et sœur pour rien. ;D

Ikuto: Ah... Oui.

Soko: Vous êtes décidés, les_ lovers?_

Amu: Un restaurant de ramens!

Soko: Direction le restaurant à ramens!

Ikuto: Un ramen al dente et

Amu: Ouah... Comme Utau-chan! ◊0◊

Soko(Usagi lui a effacé la mémoire sur son voyage à l'Atlantide): _Comme Aruto et moi... Aruto, où es-tu? Tu as 2 enfants merveilleux, une fille qui va plus tard, se marier avec Ikuto et une maison splendide... Aruto..._

Ikuto: Maman?

Soko: Oui, mon chéri? Ah, je prends la même chose que les jeunes.

?: Yo! C'est vraiment toi, Amu?

Amu: Kukai! Utau!

Utau: Qu'es-tu fais là, Amu-chan?

Amu: On mange!

Utau; Un ramen al dente et

Kukai: Idem!

Après un bon repas, ils rentrèrent et une personne les attendait.

?: Bonjour tout le monde!

Soko: C'est. C'est un rêve. Non... Non... C'est un rêve... Aruto!

Ikuto et Utau: Père! Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?(ils jouèrent la comédie à cause de Soko)

?: CAPTURE DE STAR SEED!

Aruto: C'est moi! Ahhhhh... (Un cristal sortit de son corps)Désolé. Je dois partir. Désolé... (Il disparut en plusieurs lumières ressemblant à des lucioles de loin)

Soko(effondrée): Aruto! Aruto! ARUTO! Depuis des années..., je te revois... et tu t'en vas encore trop vite... Tel un vent qui souffle... ,il vient et part quelques minutes après...

Amu: Pauvre Soko! Ikuto, TU NE ME QUITTERAS JAMAIS, hein?

Ikuto: Jamais, mon amour.

Amu: Soko...(elle lui tenda la main mais Soko la repoussa violemment) Aie.(Sa main commença à saigner) Aie!

Ikuto prit son mouchoir, le déchira et en fit un bandage. Soko, elle avait un regard noir, bordé de larmes.

Amu: Merci Ikuto! Si jamais je disparais, je serai dans la mer ou là-haut et je veux que tu vives. Tu pourras jouer du violon lorsque je mourrais.

Ikuto: Pourquoi disparaîtrais-tu? Mais si tu désires que je joue du violon lorsque tu mourras, je le ferai.

Amu: Car je suis... Non, tu le sauras pas encore... Lucia!

Lucia: Oui, je suis là! J'adore ce monde! J'ai vu un garçon trop beau! Celui à coté de toi est pas mal aussi.

Amu: C'est le mien d'amoureux! Où est ta perle? Et c'est qui, celui-là?

?: Je suis HIPPO! Lucia-sama, vous êtes sûr que c'est votre grande sœur? O ╬

Lucia: OUI, Hippo! Amu nii-san, c'est le garçon qui l'a.

Ikuto: C'est qui, la gamine?

Amu: Quoi? Lucia, tu l'as donné? Tu sais que c'est pas bien! Ikuto, voilà ma petite sœur sirène et son...

Hippo: PINGUOIN!

Lucia: Oui, pourquoi c'est pas bien?

?: Amu-sama, je vais vous aider avec Lucia.

Amu: Merci Nicola! Car la perle est indispensable pour une sirène, elle permet aux sirènes de chanter juste. Regarde!

Amu chanta Legend of mermaid, juste et Lucia essaya de faire comme sa sœur mais comme elle n'a pas sa perle, elle lança des ultrasons. Amu pour rendre une meilleure ambiance, chanta une chanson emplie de nostalgie, d'amour et de joie qui adoucit Soko. Lucia, Hippo et Utau avaient les larmes aux yeux;et Ikuto fit un sourire mélancolique et pensait à toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient enduré. Soudain, ils arrièrent 3 mecs et pas n'importe quel garçon, Les Three Lights.

Seiya, Taiki et Yaten: Trop tard!

Utau: Les gars, pourquoi vous êtes là? Maman, Ikuto, Lucia, Hippo, Kukai et Amu, je vous présente Seiya, Taiki et Yaten, des camarades-rivaux de chant, bref des chanteurs qui font partir d'un seul et même groupe, les Three Lights. Comme ils sont des chanteurs et je le suis aussi, je les connais.

Seiya: Pour rien...

Amu: Je en vais. Ne vous inquiètez pas, je vais un peu réflechir dans la mer. Lucia, ne me suis pas. Pareil pour toi, Nikola. Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, les ''3 lumières''! Ikuto, n'essaye pas de me retenir, je ne veux pas que... que... Je veux réfléchir et être libre.

Elle partit en laissant 3 papiers. Il y était marqué:

D'Amu pour Soko:

Lit: A côté de la fenêtre

Armoire à côte du mur (coté couloir)

étagères: Au dessus du lit.

Kiss

D'Amu pour Utau:

Coucou! Secret pour toi:

Yaten et Kukai t'aiment!

Dur choix pour toi!

Kiss

D'Amu pour Ikuto:

Je suis désolé d'être comme ça mais

l'ancienne Amu que tu connaissais, fond

et a donné naissance à moi. J'aurai tellement

aimer te dire que je t'aime plus de fois.

Mais je dois...

Kiss


End file.
